Early Morning Training
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Naruto knows that he likes Sasuke Uchiha, but does Sasuke like him in return? After a shower and a bout of awkward confessions, the boys are in for a whole new type of training. And all before the day even starts.


_I don't own Naruto or Its characters! _

_ Naruto: It's two in the morning and I can't sleep. And he's in my bed…why is he in my bed? Not that I'm complaining, Sasuke has always been hot to me but I doubt he swings my way. _

"Hey Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto yelled as he stood on the threshold of his own bedroom.

"Oh my. I thought this was the guest room." Sasuke said softly. Naruto noticed the youngest Uchiha turn a bright granny smith apple red. _"He's so cute"_ Sasuke set up in Naruto's bed to reveal a rock hard 8-pack of abs, clear evidence of his excruciating training. "I'll leave if you need me to" Sasuke told Naruto.

"No, it's fine. I was just going to take a shower before an early training session." Naruto told him with a sly smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. I don't care. It's not a big deal to me." _"As long as I can see that gorgeous body, you could join me in the shower."_

"Awesome" was Sasuke's only reaction.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and cut the shower on. The blonde haired Uzumaki stripped himself of all his clothing starting with his shirt, then his jeans and boxers. After stepping into the shower, he stood there under the water and thought of the half-naked Uchiha he left sitting in his bed. _"What am I doing in here alone?" _ At the thought of an aroused Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto grabbed his member. He could feel it swelling at his erotic thoughts. He slowly began to stroke himself and quietly moan the name of his secret crush. "Ah…SsssSasuke" _knock, knock, knock_.

"You okay in there Uzumaki? The sun should be rising in a few hours." Sasuke asked through the door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes." Naruto said with baited breath. _"Shit. That was close." _Naruto washed himself , got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Naruto walked to his bedroom. He peeked around the corner to make sure that the room was empty. Seeing as he didn't see Sasuke, Naruto went to his dresser to pick out his clothes but then he heard a door open and close. He turned around to see a wet and naked Sasuke standing behind him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here!" Sasuke said blushing once more.

"It's okay. I should have made sure the coast was clear before I just walked in." Naruto said, not realizing that just looking at Sasuke was enough to give him a jump start.

"You, uh, seemed to be pretty focused there, Uzumaki" Sasuke said with a wry grin. "Is there something I should know"

"I…I, uh, I've had a crush on you for a while" Naruto said quietly. It was his turn to blush. _"But now I'm hopefully in love with you." _ Sasuke walked up behind him and wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and used to other one to rub his abs.

"I didn't realize you went that way, Uzumaki" Sasuke said in a silky voice.

"Look, if you're gonna turn me down, just do it." Naruto said. He knew not to get his hopes up. Sasuke was an Uchiha for crying out loud, one of the strongest brand of ninja.

"If I was gonna turn you down, I would not be standing here, dobe."

"So, what are you saying?"

Sasuke grabbed the towel from around Naruto's waist and got down on his knees. At the sight of the dark haired Uchiha in front of him Naruto instantly became aroused. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and slowly stroked it before kissing the tip. Naruto let his hands drop into Sasuke's hair and grip it. Sasuke swirled his tongue around Naruto's tip before taking the full member into his mouth.

"Ssssssss- Sasuke… oh Holy" Naruto said, feeling a bit dizzy from the excellent blow job he was receiving. Sasuke stood up and laid Naruto on the bed. Naruto's erection stood straight up.

"Hmm… Uzumaki, have you ever taken someone?" Sasuke asked, knowing the answer he would receive.

"No. Never. Why do you ask?" Naruto became nervous. His stomach became tight with his anxiety.

"You're about to"

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm gonna go to my overnight bag and pull out a tube and we will use it to help."

Sasuke walked over to his white and black overnight bag and pulled out a tube of anal lube. He slowly uncaps the tube and applies a generous amount to the cute little pink hole Naruto had been eyeing since Sasuke dropped his towel.

"Now, lie back and let me entertain you." Sasuke said once more in that silky, sexy voice. Sasuke propped up Naruto's leg the way he needed it and placed himself on top of Naruto's member. Sasuke let himself slide down slowly and made a very sensual moan doing so. Naruto felt the tip of his member touch a certain spot and let out a moan himself. Sasuke was tight , warm and the lube made his ass wet. Naruto had never even imagined a sensation so wonderful. Sasuke moved himself up and down on Naruto's member, his pace increasing with each set.

"Aaah, shit! Don't stop!" Naruto said, panting with everyone of Sasuke's movements.

"Enjoying yourself, my little Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, swirling his waist around on Naruto's member.

"Unh, y-y-y-yesssssss" Naruto's words were only drowned out by his heartbeat. Naruto knew that if Sasuke kept going he would explode.

"I can feel you throbbing Naruto… I know you are gonna lose yourself soon." Sasuke said slowing his pace. Hearing Sasuke call him by his real name, Naruto tapped more into his carnal nature. Naruto picked Sasuke up, careful not to let him slip out and bent Sasuke over the bed and plunged himself into Sasuke to earn himself a scream from the Uchiha under him.

"N-N-NARUTO!" The scream of Naruto's name only intensified the pleasure for both of them. After a few more pounds into Sasuke's tight little ass Naruto felt himself ready to release and Sasuke felt Naruto's throbbing member.

Pace increasing, Naruto reach around and took hold of Sasuke's rock solid erection and stroked it in rhythm with his own movement. Ready to explode himself, Sasuke yells out, "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki!" Feeling the liquid of Sasuke's orgasm, Naruto came himself. "I love you too, my little Uchiha." The two boys laid there in perfect harmony. In sync with themselves and each other, perfumed by their scents and drifted happily to sleep as the sun rose.


End file.
